


When They Got Married

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, M/M, Misuse of butt plugs, Pre Wedding Smut, Rimming, Tweek in a dress, Tweek just wanted a classic wedding, Weddings, poor guy, pretty much just pre wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Craig stumbles into Tweek's dressing room before the wedding on accident, but couldn't help himself when he sees his blonde in a wedding dress.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	When They Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the idea of Craig not being able to resist seeing Tweek in his wedding dress after I saw this beautiful image of this wedding dress. And Tweek would definitely be able to pull off this dress like this. 
> 
> Pic of the dress:  
> https://equallywed.com/wp-content/uploads/man-in-wedding-dress-lets-pose-studios-gay-wedding.jpg
> 
> Also a drawing of them dancing 
> 
> https://rytherlover.tumblr.com/post/626205265411358720/a-dancing-shot-for-creek-from-my-fanfic-when

It was October 28th, the day they first started dating, but now it would be known as the day they got married and the couple couldn't be happier. They had been dating since they were fifteen and now 10 years later Tweak Tweak, soon to be Tweek Tucker, sat in a dressing room trying his best to put on his heels. 

The groom originally had wanted to wear a suit for the wedding instead of a dress, but when he was going tux shopping with his friends he saw the wedding dress of his dreams in the window and immediately felt drawn towards it. It had no straps to hold it up, but it didn't need any because it was so tightly cinched in the middle. Then at the waist the dress went out in a poofy expanse of white fabric. The dress was beautiful and as soon as Tweek saw it he wanted it. Not even his husband-to-be could convince him not to wear this dress to his wedding. 

Now three months later Tweek sat in front of a mirror wishing this dress wasn't so poofy and didn't have so many layers to it because he could barely reach his foot to put on his heels. 

"Finally!" The blonde said with the pop of his own heel slamming into the white sparkly heel.

"Need something dear?" His mother said walking into the room with a small bouquet of white and yellow flowers. 

Tweek stood up and turned towards his mother with a smile "Wha- No I was just struggling with my shoe" 

Tweek's Mother started to tear up as she looked at her son. "Oh Tweek you look so beautiful" The woman then rushed over and gave the blonde a warm hug. 

"T-Thanks Mom" The woman pulled away and choked up more looking at the boy. Feeling worried Tweek asked. "Are you o-okay?"

Mrs. Tweak sniffled "Huh? Oh yeah I just think you look so beautiful Tweek" the woman pulled out a tissue out of a mysterious pocket and blew her nose into it "I'm so proud you found someone so special. But are you sure you want to wear this dress. Your dad brought an extra suit that'll fit you just in case" 

Tweek smiled rolling his eyes. Of course his Mom would pull something like this. "It's okay Mom. I'm wearing the dress. Go wait with Dad and have some champagne"

The woman nodded and walked out of the hotel room and sent an air kiss to her son before closing the door. As soon as the door closed Tweek groaned. "Of course she doesn't want me to wear this dress still" 

A pang of fear ran through him at the thought Craig might have been right about the fact he shouldn't have worn this dress. What if Craig thinks he looks like an idiot in it? His fiance hadn't seen the dress and Tweek refused to let him see it before the wedding just because of superstition. So what if the moment he saw the dress he would refuse to go through with the wedding and wouldn't marry Tweek and burn their marriage certificate. 

"Ack! What if Craig hates my dress?!" The blonde said to himself, making a point of gripping his shoulders for comfort instead of his hair that had been delicately put back in a headband and veil. 

"I think that's impossible" A flustered looking Craig said from the door way of Tweek's hotel room. He wore his black tuxedo and his hair was gelled back making him look like a greaser from the 60s, but Tweek loved it. Craig looked like an absolute god of a man to Tweek in the moment, the sight of his fiance took the blonde's breath away before reality came crashing down. 

It was the day of their wedding. Actually it was less than an hour before their wedding to be exact and here Craig was seeing him before the wedding, dress and all. 

"ACK CRAIG! What are you doing here!?" Tweek shouted, but Craig walked towards his groom with a fervor Tweek only saw in the bedroom. Tweek knew when Craig had this look, nothing was going to stop him on the pursuit to getting his blonde bride... or groom. "Y-You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" 

"That's for straight couples" Craig grabbed onto the slim waist the dress created for Tweek and pulled the blonde flush to the front of him. Tweek hands laid on the front of Craig's chest and felt his breath hitch as the groom proceeded to smash his mouth onto the blonde's mouth. The blonde did his best to push the taller male off and halt any bad juju coming their way because Craig wanted to barge into his room and see his dress. Craig who was refusing to let go of his blonde only pulled Tweek closer to his body. 

Tweek finally gave a hard push on his fiances chest and backed away wobbling a bit from the heat of the kiss. "Craig what are you even doing here? Aren't there like twenty people keeping watch to make sure you don't come in my room!" Tweek stumbled back and fell onto the vanity he was previously looking at himself in; the place acting as a seat for the blonde.

Craig walked forward to his future husband and smiled looking the smaller male up and down. "I thought this side of the floor was mine and I walked in here thinking it was my room and as for the people that were supposed to stop me. They were all crying as far as I could tell" 

The couple had rented the floor of a hotel for two days in order for everyone to sleep close to the church and make it easy to go to and fro the locations. The church being only 10 minutes away made the hotel perfect for the occasion. Tweek was in the very east side of the hotel, while Craig was situated at the very west side of the hotel. The fact that Craig made it to Tweek's side without a single person stopping him or telling him it was the wrong side was quite the feat. 

Tweek thought about all the people that had visited him and saw him in his dress, all of them left without dry eyes. "I guess that's my fault" Tweek looked back up to see Craig coming back closer to him again with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "H-Hey you still have to go. You can't see me in my dress!"

Craig put his hands on Tweek's hips and pulled the blonde off the vanity and made him stand so he could get another look at him in his dress. Tweek felt himself blush under his fiances gaze, the way his eyes followed every dip and curve of his body made him start to feel hot and bothered. Craig put his head into the crook of Tweek's neck and started to leave gentle kisses "I can't believe I didn't want you to wear this" Craig muttered against the pale skin. 

"Ah...Hey don't" Was the blonde's only response into Craig starting a full on make out session with his neck. Tweek slipped into the feeling of Craig's hands on him and closed his eyes tilting his head back giving Craig full access to his neck. "Nnn...Craig" The name sounding breathy and barely theere when Tweek said it. 

"I missed you last night" Craig said pulling away from Tweek's neck and pulling the blonde by the waist to the bed that was in the room. "It was weird not sleeping in the same bed with you" 

Craig sat back on the bed and looked up at his groom with starry eyes, still feeling starstruck by how Tweek looked. The blonde smiled down at Craig and put his hands on the noirette's shoulders "I missed you to. It was really weird, I had to snuggle that pillow and pretend it was you" 

Craig looked behind him at a pillow that was propped up and looked like it was aggressively hugged by Tweek. The noirette smirked up at his blonde "Did you do anything else with that pillow and pretend it was me?"

Tweek flushed a deep red and smacked at Craig's shoulders "Don't be gross and you should get going" 

"I don't want to" Then in the flash of an eye Craig flipped up Tweek's dress and dropped to the floor to get under the copious amounts of fabric so he was face to face with the blonde's undergarments and legs. Craig then looked at Tweek's erections that was being held back by silky underwear. The image made Craig involuntarily groan. He bit back the groan as he reached his hand up to palm Tweek. "And it seems you don't want me to go either"

Tweek covered his face with his hands and shook his head "Ahhh-T-This is not the order of how things are supposed to go today Craig AH-"

The male under the dress bit down on one of Tweek's thighs in the purpose of marking the milk legs. Craig smirked at the feeling of muscles flexing underneath his mouth purely out of reaction from how he was touching Tweek. The standing male clutched onto the fabric of the dresses skirt in hopes of stability, but found none. Craig started to leave bites and kisses that were getting closer to Tweek's phallus; Tweek let out a keen when Craig finally pushed his lips against Tweek. 

Craig smirked again as he slowly pulled down the underwear Tweek was wearing and smiled at his fiances small erection. Craig blew his breath over the member and smiled as he saw Tweek's legs wobble from the action. Craig then gave a delicate kiss to Tweek's member and savored the way the blonde whined out. The hiding male pulled the undergarments to the blonde's feet.

"Step over" Craig murmured against Tweek's legs, the blonde obliged letting his fiance steal his underwear. Craig began to give small kisses to different parts of Tweek's penis, loving how uneasy the blonde let out his moans. 

"C-Craig" Tweek let out a breathy sigh. "S-Someone might come in" 

Craig then engulfed the blonde's penis in his mouth, his nose meeting the skin at the base of Tweek's cock and his tongue swirled viciously around the member.

"AH!" 

"Tweek! Are you okay?" Bebe said opening the door to the blushing blonde. 

Craig widened his eyes and sneakily as possible went to the backside of the dress to hide and Tweek reading the noirette's mind turned to face Bebe at the door and fluffed up his dress so Craig's movements went unnoticed. 

"Oh! Yeah I j-just thought that I saw a-a-a spider! Yeah a spider. That's all" Tweek said petting his face and hoping that he didn't look as red as he felt. 

Craig smirked at Tweek's 'quick thinking' and shook his head at his fiances excuse. Craig looked at the back of Tweek's legs and pressed his nose to them nuzzling the bare skin. Tweek shivered a bit at the feeling of Craig's cold nose against the back of his thighs, but the blonde bit his lip in order to keep Craig's presence unnoticed.

"Oh okay, I just got worried because you sounded really... uh scared or more like in distress" Bebe said coming closer to Tweek to grab his hands "But I still can't get over how amazing you look in your dress" 

Tweek smiled "Thank you Bebe" 

"I'm sure Craig will love the dress" Bebe said in a low flirty tone leaning closer to Tweek and giving a squeeze to the male's hands. 

Tweek chuckled a bit and slightly turned his head to the side to look back at his dresses bump of fabric in the back with a fond smile. "Oh yeah. I'm sure he will" 

Craig smiled and gave Tweek a delicate kiss on his ass, the blonde gasped at the sudden action, but recoiled gracefully. 

"Is it cold in here?" Tweek says pulling his hands away and wrapping them around his middle. 

Bebe gives the blonde a quirked brow "Really you're cold? You look really red"

Tweek just smiled "Guess I got those wedding...sweats?"

Bebe tilted her head and just smiled "Oh didn't realize that was a thing" 

Craig who just listened to the banter between the two blonde's felt a wicked idea creep into his mind. Craig who had been idle to just sit and wait til Bebe left looked at Tweek's bare ass and leaned forward licking a quick stripe of the area between Tweek's two cheeks. 

The blonde lurched forward suddenly and clutched onto Bebe for balance "Ah! Sorry! I m-must have lost my footing because of t-these heels" Tweek then gave a sharp kick backwards with these same heels he accused of being unstable. Craig let out a grunt that could be recognized by Tweek, but not Bebe. 

Bebe helped the blonde stand straight "Oh do you want me to show you a good trick for them?" Bebe then started to crouch down towards the hem of Tweek's dress. 

Tweek's alarm bells immediately rang and he quickly pulled Bebe back up to keep her from further inspecting under his dress and find Craig hiding underneath it. "Oh no its fine don't worry yourself I ca-AH" 

Craig had taken Tweek's cheeks into his hands and spread them so he could further his assault on Tweek's hole. His tongue plunging deep into his blonde as he pressed into him with a new fervor. 

"Tweek!" Bebe said trying her best to hold up the blonde as he fell forward again "Are you okay?" 

Tweek let out a throaty moan as Craig grabbed his hips and pulled the blonde closer to his face. The move pulled Tweek up straight and back a bit. "I-I'm fine I-I just need to-AH" 

"Tweek do you need me to call Craig?" Bebe said looking at the blonde worried. 

Tweek huffed annoyed at the fact Craig was the cause of this very problem yet he was about to be called to fix it. Craig who also heard does his best to hold back a laugh as his tongue swirls around Tweek's hole. 

"N-No no don't. I just need to use the restroom. Y-Yeah I'm just not feeling really hot so yeah if you could go for a minute. I think it was j-just s-something I ate." Tweek said giving the woman in front of him an apologetic smile. 

Bebe nodded and hesitantly walked out of the room and back out into the hallway. As soon as Craig heard the door close he crawled out of Tweek's dress and stood before the man. 

Tweek started slapping and hitting at Craig's chest as soon as he stood before him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get us in troub-"

Craig leaned down kissing Tweek hard on the mouth, his tongue slipped past the blonde's lips to intermingle with Tweek's. Craig swiftly turned Tweek so his back was to the bed and pushed the blonde over so he hit the bed with a soft thud. The standing male looked down at his fiance like he was a prize and smiled while pulling at his tie to get it off him. 

"W-Wait don't! I m-mean you can't! We have like thirty minutes til the ceremony you can't get undressed and don't mess up my dress! Jesus Craig we have a honeymoon. You really can't wait?" Tweek said kicking himself away from his groom to sit at the headboard of the bed. 

Craig rolled his eyes a bit as he fixed his tie and readjusted his suit jacket "You really expect me to see you in this dress and not want to fuck your brains out" 

Tweek blushed and crossed his arms over his chest looking away from his fiance. "The preferred term is beautiful" 

Craig smiled and walked to the side of the bed to sit next to Tweek. When he sat down he grabbed Tweek's hands placing it in his so their fingers interlocked. "You look beautiful" 

Tweek smiled at Craig and kissed him quickly. "Thank you"

"But~"Craig started. 

Tweek rolled his eyes "Oh god. What?"

Craig grabbed Tweek by the hips and pulled him so he was straddling the taller male. Tweek let out a small whoop at the sudden movement and placed his hands on Craig's chest for stability. "But I still wanna fuck your brains out"

A sweet pink color dusted over Tweek's cheeks and he just shook his head "Cool Craig, but the same problems still stand. Also can I have my underwear back" Tweek said holding out his hand for the robbed garment. 

Craig just raised a brow at his groom. "Are you calling me a thief?"

Tweek smirked and nodded "Of my underwear yes"

Craig did a sharp rut of his hips upwards to grind up against Tweek's ass. The blonde groaned at the feeling of Craig pushing his hips up onto the bare skin, the fabric of Craig's pants touching Tweek's taint. The hands that were resting on Craig's chest clutched onto the lapels of his jacket wrinkling the fabric in the process. 

"Tweek you're wrinkling my suit" Craig said in his usual monotonousness. 

Tweek snapped out of his sex driven stupor and immediately let go of the poor jacket and proceeded to smooth out the fabric. "Gah! Sorry!"

Craig smiled and gave a quick kiss to the blonde "I'm just teasing" 

Tweek shook his head "Asshole" Tweek then laid his head against Craig's chest "But we definitely should stop messing around" 

"Yeah. I guess" The taller male said into Tweek's hair, pausing to breathe in the blonde's scent. "But-"

"No more buts Craig" Tweek said into his fiances neck "You should go sneak out" 

Craig shook his head in response and grabbed Tweek's hips again pressing them down against his erection. "But I can't leave in this condition" 

A small dusting of pink floated over Tweek's face and the blonde hid further into Craig's neck. "We really shouldn't" 

One of Craig's hands came to his mouth, the noirette put two of his fingers in his mouth slicking them in his saliva. Craig's other hand started to grab at the mounds of fabric behind Tweek to reach the man's butt. 

Tweek, noticing the lack of hands on him and Craig being oddly quiet, spoke up "What are you doing dear?"

Craig pulled out the two fingers in his mouth and his other hand had finally found the tunnel to Tweek's ass. "Nothing Honey" 

Craig's slick fingers then reached and ghosted themselves over Tweek's hole, the blonde gave a yelp. "Craig! I just said-"

"Shhh don't wanna alert your guard dogs again" Craig said nodding his head towards the door then giving a kiss to Tweek's temple. 

Tweek immediately closed his mouth and kept his head in the crook of Craig's neck. Small noises came out of the blonde as Craig ghosted his fingers over Tweek's hole. 

"I'm coming in now" Craig whispered as his index finger went into Tweek's anus. 

Tweek let out a low moan as Craig started to pump his finger in and out of him "W-Wait...ah we shouldn-" 

Craig added his second finger into Tweek "You really are gonna tell me that you want me to stop" 

The noirette pumped Tweek forward with his chest so he could look at the blonde when he answered. The smaller male panted and leaned his head back as he started to move his hips back against Craig's fingers. Tweek started to shake his head no as he bounced on the fingers. "I c-can't"

Craig smirked at his mewling blonde and pulled his fingers out wiping them on the bed, the lack of fingers caused the male on top of him to whine. Craig then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Tweek looked down and watched Craig pull out his member. Craig then looked up at his blonde with a smirk "Have any lube?"

Tweek gave a sly smile and reached two fingers into his mouth to force himself to gag. The action caused him to salivate more than usual, a trick he learned from one of his more promiscuous friends, Kenny. Using his slick mouth, Tweek leaned his head down to give a quick bob on Craig's dick, fully coating the penis in spit on his way down and back up. 

Craig watched the scene in awe. When Tweek came back up the taller male grabbed Tweek's face and gave him a suave kiss, pulling away Craig said "I fucking love you" 

Tweek smiled as he then moved on his knees to hover over where Craig's dick was. Craig watched his blonde in anticipation, waiting for Tweek to lower himself on the member. Tweek lined himself up with Craig and slowly lowered himself on the man. 

The two males hissed as Tweek started sink down on Craig. Tweek bit his lip to keep his noises in as he bottomed out. Tweek put his arms around Craig's neck and kissed him. Craig did a sharp thrust of his hips upwards, the motion hitting in that special place that Tweek loved to be hit. Craig groaned grabbing onto the blonde's hips and forced the males hips up and down. 

"Shit-Craig I really missed this last night" Tweek said in a breathy tone.

Craig kissed at Tweek's neck letting out a throaty moan. "I missed you more"

Tweek's hips started to move faster on their own, the blonde would bring himself up then slam down. The rhythm started to quicken, the blonde's moans getting louder and the noirette's hands started gripping harder onto Tweek's hips. No doubt bruises will appear within the hour. 

"Craig!" Tweek ran his hands down Craig's chest then moving his hands up his chest pushing back his suit jacket. "Ah! I love you" 

"I love you too. I can't wait to fucking marry you" Craig then leaned forward sucking on Tweek's neck, not caring if he leaves a mark. 

"I'm gonna-" Tweek was cut off by Craig's lips. The man pushed the blonde backwards so he could thrust into him faster. Craig keeping their lips interlocked as he put Tweek on his back. Craig pulled away from Tweek's lips and put his head into the crook of the blonde's neck, biting down on the blonde's sensitive skin. Tweek clawed at Craig's clothed back. "Oh fuck! I'm coming!"

After a few hard thrusts from Craig, both men were coming. Craig came within Tweek while the blonde came into the bundles of fabric that were the skirt of his dress. Craig pulled out of his blonde with a sigh and rolled onto his back panting like crazy. 

"H-Holy Shit" Craig said running a hand through his sweaty hair, the 60's look he had fully ruined. 

Tweek laughed a bit sounding breathless. "Y-Yeah" 

Craig sat up from the bed and walked to a mirror to try and fix his hair. It was a useless attempt and the noirette shrugged walking back to the edge of the bed. Craig stood looking down at his groom with a smile. "That was some of the best sex we've had in a while" 

Tweek smiled biting his lip "It was" 

Craig leaned down kissing Tweek "But I don't think you are allowed to wear white if you're not a virgin now that I think about it"

Tweek threw a pillow at Craig sending him back a bit. The blonde stood and immediately looked like he was struck by lighting. Craig furrowed his brows in concern "Whats wrong?"

The blonde swallowed "You came inside and I'm currently dripping cum"

"It's like you wanna turn me on all over again" Craig said with a straight face to the blonde. Tweek threw another pillow at his fiance. 

"Ugh Craig. Can you hand me my suitcase?" Tweek motioned his hand toward his luggage and Craig obliged the blonde setting a large suitcase next to him on the bed. 

"What's in there that's gonna get cum out of your ass?" Craig said sitting down on the other side of the suitcase looking in as the blonde fumbled through the carry on. 

"It's not gonna get it out of my ass" Tweek then pulled out a small butt plug "It's gonna keep it in" 

Craig looked at his fiance like he was crazy "You are going to wear a butt plug during our holy matrimony?"

Tweek gave a small glare to Craig "I wouldn't have to if you didn't feel the need to fuck me an hour before the ceremony"

Craig just shook his head "Look I'm fine with you wearing it, but how am I supposed to get through tonight knowing you have that up your ass?"

Tweek rolled his eyes as he stood moving towards the bathroom "I'm sure you'll live"

"Wait Tweek!" 

The blonde turned around giving a questioning look to his soon to be husband. 

"Can I put it in?"

Cue Wedding Bells 

Tweek sat at the head table watching as his fiance talk and mingle with their friends and family. The blonde smiled looking out over the sea of white clothed tables, each one having a large vase full of yellow and blue flowers. The light was hued purple giving everyone a pink glow; in the middle of all the tables there was a small clearing where people were dancing and making small talk. The day had got without any further hitches, Craig had sneaked out the hotel room wearing a robe and sunglasses. No one noticed him despite a mysterious man coming out of Tweek's room on his wedding day is more than alarming than if Craig came out. When Tweek walked down the isle Craig cried despite having already seen the dress. The noirette claimed that the priest had onions. They had their first dance, Tweek was a little stiff while he moved, Craig laughed at the blonde's lack of movement. They cut cake and in revenge Tweek shoved the first piece all over Craig's face. Craig didn't seek any reconciliation, knowing he had done enough to Tweek on his special day. Then everyone came onto the day floor and Tweek opted to sit and sat still at the head table. People came and sat and talked with him, after a while they would leave and Tweek would just watch the guest with amusement. Kenny had gotten a little past tipsy and was trying to court the ice sculpture at the hor'dourves table. Surprisingly enough Craig kept a good distance between himself and Tweek. He would always be talking to someone far away from Tweek's table or he would be drinking with Token and Stan. Tweek didn't think much of it as he sat. The blonde was just happy to be married and see all his friends and family come and support his marriage. 

Tweek was taking a small sip of his wine at his lonesome table when he noticed over the rim of his glass, Craig starting to make his way to him.

"Hello my Husband" Craig said leaning his hands down on the table space in front of Tweek. 

"Hello to you Husband"

Craig walked around the table and pulled out the chair next to Tweek, sitting in it with a certain elegance. "Why aren't you dancing and moving with the rest of the crowd?"

Tweek gave Craig a subtle dirty look and said with little venom. "You know why asshole"

"At least I got your first and only dance for the night"

The blonde huffed "Yeah and it was awkward"

Craig wrapped a guilty arm around his blonde and kissed the side of his head "Sorry babe, but you think the knowledge what you have up your butt has been easy information for me this evening? I mean why do you think I've been actually talking to my family members? I've only been trying to stay away from you. More like staying away from tearing that thing out and replacing it with something else"

Tweek flushed and shook his head "You have such a way with words today" He then nuzzled his face into Craig's neck "But once again I'm so sorry you have to know. If I could take it out to ease your thoughts I would" His voice drenched in sarcasm. 

The couple let out a small chuckle before sharing a small kiss. 

"Booo! Gross! Quit it on the PDA" Clyde said standing at the front of the table the couple sat at. 

Craig flipped the male off "Fuck off it's my wedding"

Clyde cackled before taking a swig of his drink "But seriously you two" Clyde then pointed at Tweek "Especially you Mr. Wallflower-"

Tweek threw a bread roll at him "That's Mr. Tucker to you"

Clyde dodged the flying wheat and only smiled "Besides the point. You've been sitting and watching all night loser. Come dance with me and Bebe!"

Craig gave Tweek a sly look before standing up holding his hand out to the blonde. "Yeah come dance Tweek"

Tweek semi-glared at his husband then took his hand standing. "Fine. I'll come dance"

**Author's Note:**

> A pic of them dancing with Tweek in the dress if you want that 
> 
> https://rytherlover.tumblr.com/post/626205265411358720/a-dancing-shot-for-creek-from-my-fanfic-when


End file.
